


But Not Forgotten

by james



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are ways of coping and ways of not coping.  No one is sure which this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not Forgotten

They watch him, they all do -- some by unspoken agreement, learning by copying what they see. Others pick it up because they've been taken aside and told -- questions asked are always answered, but never where he can hear.

They all watch him, and everyone smiles when he looks at them and they nod and agree and ask 'so how is he today?'

They compare notes, a folder well hidden on the shared server and a regular meeting in the basement, hushed and secret and notes exchanged for those who can't be there. Letting everyone know what 'he' has been up to so they can keep up the pretense.

Because 'he' has been gone for a very long time, now, and the best the doctors can conclude is that his work is exemplary, his skills are still top-notch, he's happy and content and there is nothing wrong with him.

Except for the ghost he still talks to. The ghost he has lunch with, the ghost he will track through the building with an indulgent smile on his face -- the ghost he goes home with every night and returns with each morning, smile bright and sincere and they've tried, they've tried so many times, to convince him that his husband is gone.

Phil just laughs and shakes his head and, sometimes, will glance up into the crawlspace above their heads and smile. Then he goes back to work, calm and collected and like there is nothing wrong.

After awhile, the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. forgets, just a little, that Clint is really dead and the newest agents are forgiven for thinking that there is an agent they've just not met.

Each year, Natasha and Fury meet at a gravesite, and they lay flowers, and when they go back they take turns asking Phil how he's doing today.

'He' is always doing fine.


End file.
